LET THE WAR BEGIN!
by viper93
Summary: This is basically a oneshot about what would happen if one person chose a differnt side with a few bits added in and changed. :D (sorry about spelling and Grammer, i wrote it have uploaded it on a coffee hype so I'm running in fast mode :D)


I changed the ending slightly 'cos, well, I think for this type of story it was slightly weird. :D

* * *

We all crowded outside the castle staring passed Voldermort, through the Death eaters and straight to what lay in Hagrids hands. Harry lay lifeless in his arms. All hope was lost, we would loose, we would all die. Should we fight, or should we cross over to Voldermorts side. Voldermorts cold, shrill voice sounded through the courtyard, his arms opened to Malfoy.

Slowly, Malfoy took a few steps forward then stopped just in front of me. Another cold laugh filled the air but it wasn't Voldermorts, it was Malfoy.

"Do you really think I would join you?" Everyone present looked at him, Voldermorts arms fell and his smile left his face.

"You have my mark upon your arm Draco."

"Yes, a constant reminder of what I do not want to become."

"Draco, get over here now!" His fathers angry voice filled the air. "This is the right side…"

"I do not want to be under his control, I would rather be dead." Malfoy let out another cold laugh. "Do you really think the war would end if Potter died. We don't need him, we never have. He's nothing special, his mother was the one who stopped you…"

"A mudblood, never!" Voldermort shouted.

"And anyway, these people have things more than him to fight for. Freedom, family, friends and make sure their friends and family haven't died in vain."

"And what is your reason?"

"So I don't become what ever you are."

"You have already started, you allowed us entrance to this castle, you help this war start."

"Of course I did, I wanted the war to hurry up so I could kill you."

"You will never be the one to kill me."

Suddenly Malfoy's mother began to move towards us. Mr Malfoy made a move to catch her wrist but she yanked her arm away and came to stand next to her son.

"Get back here, now!" Mr Malfoy called.

"He's our son. What ever side he is on is the side I will be on."

Mr Malfoy seemed to think about this until at last he joined us too. Voldermorts face became distorted and angry. More footsteps were herd behind us, when we looked we saw all the Slytherins joining us too.

"Sorry it took so long, they had scattered."

Draco just smirked has Voldermorts face turn even more angry if possible. Some of the other Death eaters had a worried look on there faces, these were there children.

"Another thing. I've spent 7 years of my life here, I have befriended every Slytherin and they have agreed it needs to end for the good."

"Pansy, get over here!"

"Sorry farther. Mudbloods may be abnormal, but the war is just stupid." She answered.

"You see, if you want to fight, you fight your children." Draco finished up.

"YOU SHALL PAY!" Voldermort called.

Saying something in parcel mouth his giant snake launched it's self at Draco, but just before it reached him a flash of silver sliced through the snakes head. Neville stood, jaw tense and sward in hand. Draco pattered him on his shoulder smiling, then called.

"Who will join us, who will protect there children against him."

There was a slight discussion at first and then the death eaters began to move. We were almost even now. Most of the death eaters were related to each other so that helped. Bellatrix's stood forward suddenly.

"Narcissa, I…"

"Don't worry, I understand." Bellatrix's went back to stand next to Voldermort.

"LET THE WAR, BEGIN!" Malfoy called.

Has he did so Harry suddenly fell from Hagrids arms and stood up. Voldermort fired a spell but missed and that was it. Spells were flying and people were dying. Running around I was just firing random spells at the enemy. Across the room I saw Bellatrix's fire a spell at Ginny, Malfoy had just managed to pull her out of the way and Molly shot forward, anger clear and began to fire spells at Bellatrix's until at last she was dead.

Stopping a spell from hitting me I ran to the side and fired spell after spell until I was been thrown to the ground, I thought I had been hit but then I saw Draco flying through the air. He landed against a suite of armour, a long, think, silver sward was stuck through his shoulder. Running over to him I helped him sit up and I began to fumble.

"What do I do?" I asked

"Pull it out." I didn't want to hurt him. "Hermione, pull it out and fight until there isn't a breath left in your body."

Grabbing the sward I began to pull. I could hear him grunting through the pain until at last it was out. Standing he fired another spell and the grabbed me into a kiss, before turning away from me to fight. It had been so long since I had felt his lips on mine. We were together from third year to 5th when everything went wrong. Now he had proven himself and now I had a reason to fight and win. I would feel those lips again.

Running into the crowd of people I fired more spells and blocked spells. We would win, Draco and will be together again. Catching a glimpses of him through out this final battle I saw he more protected people then himself, he would pull them out-of-the-way or take shield them. Each time I saw him he looked worse and worse. Paler. The wound was getting to him. People returned the favour to him and began to pull him out-of-the-way has he grew slower and weaker.

At last the death eaters all stopped, looked at each other and then at their arms. I was confused, we all were, until Luscious stood forward.

"It's over, he is dead, you have lost. Run while you can." And that's what they did, in a puff of black smoke they were gone.

Everyone let out a puff of air and seemed to relax until at last Matron called,

"Bring the injured to me. I will need help to bandage. I need my potions,"

People began to move, whether it to run to the Hospital wing and collect the potions, or to help people to lay on the tables or sit. Some of them had the job of moving the dead. Draco also helped, picking people up who could walk, biting his lip through the pain. Just has I was about to stop him Ginny get in there. Ordering him to sit, he tried to protest, but this was Ginny. Ginny had trained a little with matron so she helped bandage him up and then gave him a potion to heal the wound and to restore his blood levels.

I wanted, with all my heart, to go to him now, but I couldn't. Not yet, not until we had spoken. Not until…before that thought could get out I was being slung over someone's shoulder. Looked as best I could I saw blond hair.

"How romantic, being whisked away by my love."

"You know me, I'm very romantic."

"Are we about to go and get back together?" I asked excitedly.

"Yep, hopefully." He seemed slightly unsure.

Pulling him as close has possible in this position to reassure him I went into my own world. I knew we should stay with our friends, but at the same time I wanted so desperately to make things right with him, I remember how it used to be with us. The need and desire. We stopped just out in the court-yard, in the fresh air, that hadn't been this fresh in so long. Voldermort had darkened everything and made it suffocating just to stand outside, but everything would be different now. I had Draco, Harry, Ron and both my wizarding and Muggle family. Everything would be perfect from now on.


End file.
